1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-receiving device and a semiconductor light-receiving device array including a plurality of semiconductor light-receiving devices arranged two-dimensionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-150923) and Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-160691) disclose back-illuminated type light-receiving devices.
The back-illuminated type light-receiving device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a semiconductor light-receiving device and one or more oblique-surface reflection portions having the shape of a recess that are disposed on a substrate, the oblique-surface reflection portions being formed separately from the semiconductor light-receiving device. The semiconductor light-receiving device includes a semiconductor mesa. The semiconductor mesa of the semiconductor light-receiving device includes an optical absorption layer. Signal light entered the substrate through the back surface of the substrate, is reflected by the oblique-surface reflection portion. The reflected light enters the semiconductor light-receiving device at an oblique angle.